


Gentleman

by Nelja



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est difficile de savoir comment réagir en gentleman dans certaines circonstances...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Kentaro Yabuki.

Sven est un gentleman. Il sait résister aux séductions des femmes, traiter avec un respect distant leurs oeillades ou leurs mains douces.

Mais les larmes sincères d'Eve, loin d'armes de séduction, ne l'embellissent pas, la font juste sembler terriblement vulnérable. Cela ne lui va pas. Sven a beau la protéger toujours, il réalise qu'il croyait en sa force.

"Au moins embrasse-moi." supplie-t-elle en pleurant, "juste une fois."

Il voudrait dire que ce serait un manque de respect - mais en réalité il sent qu'il a peur, peur d'aprécier peut-être, alors qu'il vient de jurer ne pas avoir cette forme d'amour pour elle.

"Si tu veux, je peux avoir l'air plus vieille. Je peux ressembler à n'importe quelle personne que tu aimes bien." dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Je sais faire ça, tu sais."

"Ne sois pas stupide." réplique-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il l'embrasse très doucement, réussissant presque à se persuader qu'il est un gentleman qui rassure une jeune fille égarée, et pas un homme dont le coeur a été touché un instant par une passion brûlante et déroutante, si éloignée de l'enfant qu'il imaginait.


End file.
